3 Months
by 1000 Sparkings
Summary: 3 months of separation makes the heart grow fonder. Sora x Yamato. SORATO SMUT. One shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Summary: 3 months of separation makes the heart grow fonder. Sora x Yamato. SORATO SMUT

* * *

It has been 3 months since Yamato went up to space, and today he was finally returning home. It wasn't that he hated the expedition up to space; it was the part where he couldn't physically be with his newly-wedded wife that pisses him off. Yamato married Sora 3 days before he left for space, but their honeymoon was as unfulfilling as you would have imagined. There was telecommunication and he conversed with Sora every night, and it was that which kept him sane up in space.

Yamato was extremely excited to head home and see his beloved wife. He also knew that Sora was also returning from Milan that same night, since her occupation of being a fashion designer brought her all over the world. If memory still served him well, Sora was returning home later than he was, and even though he was tired, Yamato thought it'll be nice to surprise her. After all, he did go to space for 3 months, which wasn't anyone's fault. It was lucky they didn't have any children yet.

When Yamato reached home, he noticed that the house was dark except the kitchen. He was confused for a moment, and so he left his luggage at the walkway and entered the kitchen.

"Sora!" Yamato exclaimed when he saw his wife standing at the stove cooking soup.

"Yamato-kun!" Sora turned and greeted him happily. She jumped into Yamato's embrace immediately, causing Yamato to stumble, but when he regained his composure, he put his arms around Sora and kissed her forehead, "I'm home, Sora." He took in the rose scent of her hair and felt her soft body under her velvet blouse.

Sora pulled away and returned to the stove, the pot of soup whistling as it boiled. She gave it a few stir and switched off the stove. "Dinner will be ready soon, you should take a shower f-" Sora paused when she felt Yamato's arms wrapped around her from behind. "Yamato?"

"Thanks for returning early." Yamato said as he kissed her hair.

"I-It's nothing. I just want you to enjoy a home cooked dinner, since you've been away from 3 months now. You should hurry up and showe-" Sora trailed off when she felt that Yamato was getting hard, his arousal poking her from behind. She blushed furiously and with every right; they only did it one time before Yamato had to rush to space, so she was still unused to this. Sure, they had made out and do other stuff when they were dating, but now that they were married and lost their virginity to each other, she was so happy she didn't know what to say or how to respond.

"Y-Yamato-kun, you must be hungry. I'll get you something to eat before the rice is cooked." Even though Sora said that, her body was not moving. Her heart raced as Yamato held her tighter.

"I want to eat you." Yamato whispered into Sora's ear, his hot breath tickling her and his deep voice sounded like music in her.

"Y-Yamato-kun, that's embarrassing." Sora muttered and blushed deeply.

"Don't you like it?"

"I…"

"Do you like it?"

Sora's face went all red and she nodded. Damn her handsome ex-idol and astronaut husband, he was too irresistible. Despite having been teased by Yamato for so many years when they were still dating, she still couldn't get over being embarrassed.

"You're still so shy, Sora." Yamato gave a low chuckle. He slipped his hand under Sora's blouse, feeling her cool skin against his warm ones.

Sora's breath hitched, and she let out a soft moan when she felt Yamato kissing her neck. All those years, he knew that was the spot which turned Sora on the most. The neck is the most vulnerable part of the body, and his kisses and nibbles rendered it a romantic spot for her, and it was also a sign of his gentle dominance which excites her.

"So, can I eat you?" Yamato brought up the topic again.

"Y-yes," Sora whispered. "O-on our bed."

"'Our' bed, I'd love that." Yamato smiled. Admittedly, he felt his chest almost bursting at the feeling of belonging, and at the feeling of having Sora as his family member, as his wife.

Having led Sora into their bedroom, Yamato was suddenly at a loss, becoming awkward all of the sudden. He glanced briefly at Sora, and wondered desperately how to approach this. Should he remove his clothes first? Should he lay Sora onto the bed first? Or should he kiss her first? It was only their second time, of course he wasn't familiar with the start.

Sora suddenly giggled.

"What?" Yamato mumbled.

"You seem so confident just now." Sora giggled. "And now we're in our bedroom and you're just standing there. Yamato-kun, you're just as shy as I am!"

Yamato felt a smile on his lips as he watched Sora chuckle with amusement. Her laugh was so gentle and it lightened his awkwardness.

Yamato put his arms around Sora's waist and pulled her into an embrace, causing Sora's giggles to fall short.

"Ya-Yamato-kun?"

"Sora, don't tease me like that again."

"It wasn't a tease. I was just trying encour-" Her words were stopped short when Yamato kissed her lips lightly. Sora responded immediately. She ran her fingers through his hair and opened her mouth for Yamato. Their tongues twisted around each other's and the sucking sound was becoming more audible. Even when they were dating, Sora would immediately swoon at their make-out sessions. Yamato was incredibly talented with his mouth, and it wasn't just for singing.

"B-bed," Sora muttered when their lips unlocked. She quickly pop herself onto the bed and pulled the covers over her head. Yamato was amused. He unbuttoned his blouse and let it drop onto the floor carelessly.

"Sora," He tugged at the covers gently, and Sora slowly lifted the quilt to show her face. Even after more than close to 15 years, Yamato could sense that she was feeling very shy.

"I-It's really embarrassing." Sora's voice wavered.

Yamato smiled at his Sora and kissed her ear. "It's about to get more embarrassing." He whispered. Yamato looked into Sora's eyes and pressed his lips against hers. Again, their lips twirled around each other, and they started to moan softly.

Sora placed her hands on Yamato's back, feeling his taut muscles and his warmth. His familiar scent lingered on her nostrils and she suddenly felt something weird between her legs. She tried to bring her legs together, but Yamato noticed and he wedged his knees in the middle of her legs, separating them.

"Ya-Yamato-kun," Sora moaned loudly as she felt Yamato pressing his growing bulge against her.

"Sora," Yamato groaned, "Sora, I want to touch you more." He pulled off her blouse and tossed it onto the floor. Immediately, Sora pulled the quilt over her body.

"Sora, don't hide yourself from me." Yamato said. His deep voice resonated in the room, and Sora slowly put the quilt away. With the cool air touching her skin, Sora felt oddly exposed.

"Lovely," Yamato mumbled, causing Sora to blush. He nibbled on her ear and made a trail of saliva with his tongue to her cleavage. He heard Sora's sharp uptake of breath, which only confirmed her true feelings. Yamato unhooked her bra, and let her soft breasts fill his hands. He licked and sucked on her nipples, breathing in her unique scent. His pants were becoming tighter and he groaned at the restriction.

Sora held Yamato's hair as she felt him working his magic on her chest. Whatever coolness she felt on her skin has turned into heat by Yamato. She felt his hardness through his pants as he grind against her, and her hips responded in kind. She moved her hips subtly, wanting to press more onto Yamato. With trembling hands, she pushed aside her shyness and lowered her hands onto Yamato's pants to unbutton and unzip it.

Yamato immediately groaned at the contact and being freed. Sensing Sora's earnest and now only slightly embarrassed, he held himself back from teasing her. He looked up and saw that her face was filled with lust and want, things which she was unaware herself. He lifted his head and faced Sora, then kissed her hard.

Sora's hand wavered and lingered at Yamato's unzipped pants, feeling unsure herself. Yamato took her hand and slip it into his boxers, a direct contact of the skin. Sora curled her fingers around his cock and gave it a slow deliberate stroke, eliciting a loud groan from the man she loves.

Yamato had difficulty breathing. He heaved heavily, feeling Sora's smooth hands around his member, stroking him slowly and firmly. Sora grabbed Yamato and kissed him firmly, their naked bodies touching each other's. She skillfully rolled over and got on top of Yamato. How she overcame the shyness, Yamato didn't know and he couldn't care less. He felt Sora licking his nipples, her tongue leaving a trail of saliva as she licked her way down to Yamato pants, which she pulled off.

"D-Don't laugh at me, okay?" Sora said as she felt slightly embarrassed.

"Sora, I will never laugh at you." Yamato replied earnestly.

"You always teased me, just as you did just now." Sora pouted.

Yamato sat up and looked into Sora's eyes lovingly. "That's because I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Yamato-kun," Sora said happily. She opened her mouth and enveloped Yamato's cock, causing him to let out a loud moan. He could feel himself in Sora's warm and wet mouth, her tongue twirling around his erection. Then she took it out from her mouth and instead, licked and sucked on his balls, while her hand continued to stroke his entire length.

"S-Sora!" Yamato could feel himself coming soon. It had been 3 months, and Sora was touch and mouth was so good. She had a perfect allocation of touch and sucking on his erection and his balls, and licking and touching that sensitive prostate gland, it was too much.

"I-I'm coming!" Yamato shouted as Sora's head continue to bob up and down. He tugged at her hair gently to stop her from moving, and he gave a loud groan as he released his seed into Sora's mouth.

Sora felt the bitter and salty fluid in her mouth. It was slimy, but it had a characteristic taste of Yamato. She looked at Yamato, who was looking at her lovingly. She tried to swallow, but the sliminess and taste caused her to gag.

"Sora, you don't have to swallow." Yamato whispered and handed her a piece of tissue. Sora took it quickly and spit on it. It wasn't her most glamorous moment, and she looked apologetically at Yamato.

"Sorry, Yamato-kun," Sora said. She read somewhere that the act of swallowing shows acceptance of her man, and the fact that she couldn't do it, what would Yamato think of her? "I'm not used to it."

Yamato chuckled, "It's alright, Sora. You will get used to it. I'll let you get used to it."

"Mou! You're teasing me again." Sora said with a pissed off tone.

Yamato touched Sora's face and brought her near. His voice suddenly grew serious, "If anything, aren't I praising you?" He pressed his lips against Sora's and slips his tongue in, tasting the residual essence in her mouth mixed with her saliva.

"Now that it has come to this," Yamato said as he broke the kiss and looked at Sora's skirt, "Shouldn't you also be fully naked?"

Sora blushed and avoided eye contact with Yamato, her shyness slightly renewed. "Y-Yamato-kun, can you do it for me? Can you take off e-everything?"

Yamato smiled, "With pleasure." He slipped off her skirt and her panties, which he noticed, were wet. He marveled at Sora's nakedness, her scent from her wetness lingering in his nostrils. He slipped a finger into her, feeling her incredible wetness in her welcoming entrance. Sora shivered and let out a moan, moving her hips instinctively towards Yamato. He introduced a second finger, rubbing her insides and feeling her warmth.

"You're so wet, Sora." Yamato whispered into her ear. "Have you been holding in for these 3 months like me?" Without waiting for an answer, he slipped in a third finger.

"Y-Yamato, I need you now!" Sora moaned in exasperation, feeling full just by having Yamato's fingers in her.

Yamato smirked, "You seem to have less control than me." He sucked and nibbled on her ear, down to the nape of her neck. "I will fulfill that 3 months of loving."

Sora watched Yamato as he licked off her fluids from his fingers slowly. Then he pushed open her legs and angled himself, ready to enter her. Sora quickly grabbed a pillow and covered her face.

"Don't do that." Yamato said with a comforting voice, attempting to pull away the pillow. "I want to see your face."

"But it's embarrassing!" Sora protested.

"Why? We have done this before once."

"I-It's because it's Yamato-kun," Sora said. "It's Yamato-kun, that's why I'm embarrassed."

Yamato chuckled. He lifted the pillow a little, just enough for him to face Sora. "Then I'll do something even more embarrassing."

Slowly, he slipped into Sora, her warm and wet insides contracting around his cock. His movement was slow and carefully timed, and he was taking his own time feeling every inch of Sora's insides. Sora moaned loudly, silenced only when Yamato kissed her, their tongues engaging in a warring dance. They breathed heavily into the kiss as they tried to find each other's rhythms. It wasn't difficult; they were almost always synchronized. Soon, their hips were moving to meet each other's. Yamato's thrusts were fast, hard, and strong, pressing against her sweet spot many times.

A thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies and mixed with each other's. Their kiss became more intense, their sounds became louder, and their rhythms stronger and more attuned to each other's than before. Even the bed began to rock more loudly than they have ever heard. They began to chant each other's names through their heavy breathing, and their in-between kisses were greedy and fleeting, making time to moan each other's names.

Sora's insides were contracting even more around Yamato, milking his essence into her, and without warning, the two of them came. Yamato's semen sprayed out as he pulled out of Sora, leaving milky speckles on her abdomen. And finally, they collapsed in each other's arms. They panted heavily, taking in the scent of the mixture of their fluids, of their lovemaking. When they managed to catch their breaths, they looked at each other and kissed gently.

"If this goes on, we may need a new bed soon." Sora joked.

"I don't mind changing beds, as long as you'll still be in it." Yamato smirked.

"There you go, teasing me again!" The auburn-haired woman blushed.

"It's just the truth." Yamato replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Anyway, Sora, you need to work on being less shy. I'm your husband, you know."

"That couldn't be helped. We only did it once before you went to space for 3 months."

"But you were bold in giving me that blowjob." Yamato laughed.

"It-It was a fleeting moment of courage!" Sora gave a 'humph'.

"Are you angry? I was just messing with you." Yamato touched Sora's face gently. "I love you with you being you, and no matter what you do."

Sora blushed. Her husband was always saying mushy things. It must be something about songwriters and singers to have such an ability to say beyond mushy stuff. "I love you too, Yamato-kun." She whispered.

"Now, should we continue?" Yamato looked at Sora with hopeful puppy eyes.

"Eh?! So fast? Shouldn't there be a downtime?!"

"No, there is not enough time in the world to be with you." Yamato gave Sora a peck on her lips. "I want to get back the 3 months I lost with you."

Sora didn't protest and allowed Yamato to kiss her deeply and his hands to roam her body, leaving sears of heat on every spot he touched.

"Let's get back the 3 months we lost." Sora said happily.

And the rhythms continued on the bed.

**OMAKE**

"Sora, a package came for you."

"Oh, it's finally here." Sora smiled as she took the box from Yamato.

"What did you buy?" Yamato peeked as his wife opened the box.

"These," Sora held up what looked like…TOYS?!

"S-Sora, when did you get into such things?!" Yamato exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, your space journeys are getting longer. Seriously, 4 months? So," Sora held up a pair of handcuffs and some leather ribbons, "I decided to get some stuff which will make up the lost time even more effectively and _chain you to me_." She placed the handcuff on one of Yamato's wrists, "Let's try them out, ne?" Then Sora pulled Yamato into the bedroom.

"I promised to make my journeys shorter, so spare me, SORAAAAA!"

The neighbours don't even bother to make complaints anymore.

* * *

A/N: I apologize in advance if you guys think that Sora in the OMAKE may seem a bit out-of-character. But come on, Sora should have a playful and kinky side as well, ok? Everyone does! She should be kinky with Yamato hehehe :D


End file.
